


Behind Closed Doors

by FrostIron_ed (Thorki_ed)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/FrostIron_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rivals in the market, Tony and Loki spit fire at each other - in public, anyway. What happens behind closed doors is an entirely different matter. Pure workplace smut.</p><p>for the winner of my giveaway <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

“Stark.”

“Laufeyson.” 

It was their typical greeting at every meeting. The other competitors filed in, settling down around the two, who had taken a seat directly across from each other just as they always had.

It was a terse routine, and one they kept to. The Committee would gather the big companies of the city, and every year they would discuss all the boring things that neither Loki nor Tony had the time for – money.

When you were as rich as they were, these matters were trivial.

“Five minutes,” the director called. Stragglers quickly took their seats as well, Clint Barton finally dropping in to the left of Loki. 

“Hell, you’re here early,” he commented. It was true that Loki was normally late, but what could he do? He had sarcastic comments to make, people to fire – he led a busy life.

“Hm, I figured you’d miss me too much,” Loki commented, staring at Clint with his bright green eyes. 

“How considerate of you,” Clint said sarcastically. “It doesn’t suit you.” The small smile he let slip took all the insult out of his words and Loki batted his eyelashes.

From underneath the table Tony launched a kick aimed for Loki’s shin, and from the way Loki inhaled sharply, he obviously struck his intended target. The poisonous glare from Loki’s eyes was his reward, and he had to admit, he rather liked it. He smiled smugly in return and turned his chair to assure his legs were out of harm’s way.

“Meeting in order,” the director called again, and thus commenced the routine discussion of how Laufeyson Corp. and Stark Industries were neck-in-neck in almost everything, firing off the sharp banter between the two men. _‘Stark, you need to find a more renewable energy source’_ and _‘Laufeyson, you need to appeal to the public more, get your name out there’_ and of course, the inevitable _‘You two should partner up’_ were comments made, again.

When the meeting was finally adjourned, Tony all but sprinted for the door. Loki walked with even, graceful strides as if there were a red carpet rolled out for him. Tony reached the elevator first, crammed to the maximum capacity already. 

Their eyes connected for just a fraction of a second, but that was all they needed. Just as their meetings were routine, this next part was as well. Tony smirked as the elevator doors closed.

*ping*  
 _Your place or mine?_

Loki rolled his eyes. When had he ever agreed to meet in the dump that Tony called his company building? His fingers expertly fluttered across his touchpad. 

_You know exactly where I’ll be_.

\--

Unlike the Stark Tower, Laufeyson Corp.’s headquarters was dimly lit, and its sleek black structure towered over the rest of the buildings, tall and intimidating. The windows were tinted and capital green letters to spell out his company stood just above the entrance. 

He headed for the top floor, which was his designated office, and not to his surprise, Tony was already tapping an impatient foot.

“You know, maybe if you stopped walking like you were the Queen of England, we’d get this going a lot faster,” was Tony’s greeting. It earned a leer from Loki.

“Eager, are we?” He asked coyly as he unlocked the doors of his office and swung them open to reveal the immaculate space, tidy down to the very last detail. 

“You’d be lying if you said you weren’t just as eager,” Tony challenged, grabbing Loki’s waist and using his entire body to slam the doors shut with a bang.

Loki answered by smirking against Tony’s mouth, unfazed by the rough manhandling. “You forget I _like_ lying.”

Tony grunted unhappily, and tugged at Loki’s blazer, slipping it off the man’s shoulder and letting it land around his black leather shoes. Tony’s Armani jacket was next to go, neither of them caring about the designer clothes that were being torn off roughly. Loki’s fingers made quick work of Tony’s buttons on his dress shirt, and Tony scoffed at the fact that Loki had the nerve to wear a plain V-neck and count it as professional attire. Still, he pulled it over the man’s head, and dropped his arms to let Loki tug the white button-up clean off. They manoeuvred their way to the large mahogany desk, tongues still entangled, fingers dancing across bare flesh. 

“So,” Tony said, breaking their kiss with a pant. It looked as if he had been thinking about something, which Loki immediately shook his head to.

“Stop talking,” he murmured, pulling Tony closer again by his short brown hair.

Tony seemed more than happy to comply for once, and let himself be turned around so that Loki bumped into the edge of the table. The anticipation was making Tony’s member ache against the confines of his pants, and he hastily unzipped them, letting them pool around his ankles. He then grabbed Loki’s thighs from the back, lifting the slender man onto the desk. Loki groaned he felt Tony’s erection pressed against him and let Tony hurriedly tug his pants off as well. They both kicked off their shoes and toed off their socks, neither of them liking a single remnant of clothing being kept on for this act.

“Superman, eh?” Tony joked, gesturing to the boxer briefs Loki had on. Instead of feeling bashful or being embarrassed, Loki merely shrugged.

“He’s my favourite.”

Tony could feel a slow grin creep along his face. “Then hold on, sweetcheeks. I’ll be your Superman.” The wink at the end made Loki roll his eyes, and Tony decided to nip at Loki’s lips for that.

Tony’s plaid boxers fell to the floor, leaving them both completely bare and gasping for air. Loki willingly dropped his legs further apart as he propped himself up on his elbows. They’d done this enough that Tony knew where to go next. He hunched over forward, taking each of Loki’s legs by his elbows, his tongue lapping at the swollen member’s head. His tongue swirled around the tip, his saliva slowly pooling and dripping down the long, hard cock. Once slick enough, he took more and more in his mouth. It was times like this that he was thankful he didn’t have a gag reflex. He sucked greedily, his nose almost at the base of the dark curls. Loki’s moans filled his office, and for a moment Tony wondered if this was why Loki insisted on making his office the only room on the floor. He hummed around Loki’s cock, making it throb and causing Loki to surge forward slightly to entangle his fingers through Tony’s coarse hair, holding him close. 

Tony met Loki’s half-lidded eyes with his own lust-blown pupils and made sure to void his cheeks of air before drawing himself slowly along the throbbing cock. Loki dropped down onto his back, his chest heaving as a languid arm reached to the other side of the table, opening the top drawer. It didn’t take much fumbling before he produced the familiar bottle of lubricant and a condom. Tony took the tools zealously from Loki’s hands, squeezing a generous amount of lube into his hand. Loki shuddered when the cool liquid came in contact with the sensitive skin around his entrance, and Tony lathered him in it. He pushed a finger in slowly as Loki always preferred his position, and Tony certainly didn’t mind being the one to feel the delicious heat around him. The thought of it alone made Tony’s neglected cock weep. He pushed in his forefinger to join his middle.

“Hurry up,” Loki commanded impatiently, propping himself up again. He enjoyed watching the preparation, the way Tony’s fingers moved and twisted as the disappeared inside of him. 

Tony didn’t wait before adding the third finger, applying much more lube than necessary. When Loki’s breathing became laboured enough to his satisfaction, he slid the head of his aching member inside the welcoming heat of Loki’s body, moaning out loud. 

It never got old; Loki was like a new sensation every time, and it didn’t matter how often they had fucked on his desk, chair, floor, door, Loki was always tight and always surprising him. 

Today, that surprise happened to be one of Tony’s favourites. Loki brought up his mile long legs, and instead of locking them behind Tony’s back as he usually did, he flung on over one of Tony’s elbows, the other slithering up behind Tony’s neck and pulling the man toward him. The unexpected flexibility made Tony’s cock harder than ever.

“ _Jesus,_ ” he moaned as Loki’s strong leg held his neck close – close enough to see the shimmering of Loki’s dangerously sly eyes. 

“Not quite,” he quipped, using his other leg to pull Tony closer still until he had no choice but to bottom out, pushing himself flush against Loki’s pert butt. 

His next breath came out as a stutter as he closed his eyes and started the oh so accustomed rocking movement, revelling in the perfect form of a body beneath him, nearly bent in half. They sank into a comfortable exchange of groans that filled the room along with the slapping of flesh and occasional grunt from a bite, a scratch of blunt nails.

“You – ”

“No,” Loki growled, digging his nails into Tony’s shoulder. His legs still held strong even though they quivered from the pleasure rippling inside of him, keeping Tony close enough that their breaths mingled.

“You – don’t even know – what I – was going – to say,” Tony nearly panted. 

“The answer’s still _no_ ,” Loki hissed, throwing his head back to clunk on the desk as Tony brushed past his prostate, making stars explode behind his eyes. 

“It’s not like – I’m asking you – to marry me,” Tony complained, slamming into Loki even harder now, sure to bruise the man with his tight grip on Loki’s other arm and slender hip. 

“We’re not working together,” Loki said flatly before abruptly pulling himself up to wrap his arm around Tony’s neck, truly bending himself in a way Tony didn’t think was possible and kissing him like he didn’t know was possible. The proposition dropped from Tony’s mind like a stone in the ocean. He moaned wantonly into Loki’s mouth, pulling them both back so that Loki was perched at the edge of the desk. Scooping up Loki’s thighs in his arms and thrusting upward, lifting Loki completely off the wooden table, made his own legs shudder. 

Loki cried out as he came, the delicious friction of their bodies trapping his cock as Tony’s own forcefully probed at the sensitive bundle of nerves. His orgasm splashed hotly across their stomachs, though Tony didn’t mind at all as he held Loki closer still as he too found the sweet release. They stayed entangled, even as Tony pulled out slowly, holding the condom as he did so, and tied the end shut before dropping it in the basket that sat beside the desk. He loved and hated this part immensely. 

Loki’s cheeks were endearingly rosy in colour, his mouth slightly open in a satisfied grin and his eyes closed to enjoy the afterglow. He looked peaceful like this, so unlike the harsh businessman he was out in public. His lean, pale body rose steadily with each breath, the muscles of taut stomach flexing and relaxing and Tony ran his fingers along the vast expanse of skin. Tony blamed the hormones rushing through him when his mind, for a split second, thought they could be more.

And then Loki’s flush, high upon the sharp cheekbone would eventually fade, his eyes would open and his mouth would shut close with a tight clench of his sharp jaw and he’d rise to pick up his clothes as Tony did the same. 

It was far too frequent to be uncomfortable by now, the shuffling of their clothes filling the silence as they sorted themselves out. Loki’s hair would return to its immaculate state, Tony’s suit wouldn’t have a wrinkle on them. The raven-haired man would sit behind the desk they so haphazardly debauched and straighten the files that they had scrambled in their haste while Tony would leave to go run his own business. 

“See you at the next meeting,” Tony said with a cheery smile, fiddling with his cuff links.

Loki hummed, but didn’t look up.

“You know, if we worked together we’d have all the more reason to go into each other’s offices,” Tony teased.

“Get out,” Loki responded, lifting a stapler to throw at Tony’s head.

The man knew better than to test him, and ducked out the door while flashing a grin. As the door clicked shut again and Loki was alone, he couldn’t help but smile slightly.


End file.
